


Time and Bodies

by NebulaEyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Beta We Deviate Like Connor, Not Beta Read, Protective Hank Anderson, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Hank walks in on Markus and Connor having a fight about...Connor wanting to kill himself. Not wanting to interrupt, Hank listens to the entire thing with a breaking and heavy heart before coming out of the shadows, saying he heard everything. Reluctantly, Connor agrees to NOT give up, and to go ask his creator for help. What kind of help will he find? Why does he NEED help? Will he gain a bit more than he thought he would? Read and Find out! :)
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this! I'm working on a bunch of others at the moment, too, but I hope y'all enjoy this one!

It has been three months since the revolution and things progressed faster than anyone thought they might. Hank pulled up to new Jericho, which was the old CyberLife tower, kindly gifted to Markus by Elijah Kamski himself. He thought Connor would've been done talking to Markus by now, but apparently not. He waited about thirty minutes before he got out of the car and entered CyberLife with his 'Trusted Human' badge.

He knew exactly where to go, because he was the first human to see the office. Once the elevator stopped, he heard Connor shouting, which was odd behavior for him, so he listened. "...UNDERSTAND!"

"Then tell me, Connor? Tell me what I don't understand, because the way I see it...you're being cruel to him!"

"It's...It's better this way!"

"How is this better!? You know what he's been through! You know what he thinks of you...how he sees you." Markus replied calmly with hints of desperation.

"He...He doesn't see me that way. I'm just..." Connor let out a heavy breath before he continued, "...a nuisance. He's...we're...I'm...I'm his friend...at best, but...I know how he feels about androids. I know the reason! I can't be that. I can't be what you're talking about. Not to him, and it's just easier this way."

Markus let out an impatient huff of air and there was the sound of him moving around, while Hank was still hidden behind the wall that led into the open office. He was unseen and unheard, but everything he was hearing was confusing. What was easier? Who thought of Connor as a nuisance? Why does it sound like Connor is trying to spare someone that loves him...but doesn't think he's loved back? Before he could answer his own questions, Markus spoke, "You REALLY think it would be easier to KILL YOURSELF?!"

 _'Oh, God...please...no!'_ Hank cried out in his mind as his whole body felt cold while his legs and heart felt so fragile under the weight of the words, he was sure he would break. He covered his mouth to stifle any cries that might escape. He needed to hear the rest. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to have half of a conversation understood like some cliche in a movie or show.

"YES! If...If something happens to me...something drastic...then...I won't come back, and-"

"-and he'll have to BURY YOU ANYWAY!" Markus interrupted with a surprisingly booming voice that was nothing like the voice he used during any of the peaceful protests. "Just let me help you. I'm sure we can find a solution."

"You CAN'T! Hank SHOT the last solution! I'm glad he did, don't get me wrong. I was SO terrified that Hank would shoot me. SO terrified that he would ask me a question, and I would get it wrong. My stress level was at eighty percent, Markus! It was a good thing Hank shot the last solution, but there are no more androids of my make and model! Not even an anticipated upgrade if I succeeded in KILLING YOU!"

"Connor, please, think about this!"

"There LITERALLY isn't any time to think! I don't even know when it will exactly happen! I would rather get it over with than be in the middle of an investigation, when Hank needs me, and I just shut down! I have SIX MONTHS left to live Markus! SIX MONTHS! I was only ever supposed to live for a year, and not even live, because to them I wasn't alive! Just a machine that would be taken apart or discarded once the use of it ran out! Oh, but that's not the hardest part, Markus. Do you know WHY I'm the only android with such a short time limit?"

"No...I don't." Markus sounded scared, and Hank tried not to fall to his knees. He held back the tears and any noise that would escape, but dammit if he wasn't about to sob his eyes out just then.

"Because I was programmed to deviate. They literally...created me...to be human! I was a deviant before I deviated, they just hid under layers and layers and layers of coding, that I broke the rest of the way through when you convinced me at Jericho before they attacked. They..." Connor's voice became quieter, but Hank could still hear it. "...they made a human-android. I'm...I'm not like the rest of the deviants, Markus. The rest of you...were created to be machines, and you broke through that. You BECAME yourselves. We ALL feel, this is true. We ARE alive, but...I..."

"You...were created with a soul...before obtaining it...like the rest of us. Your soul had already been awake and alive inside of you...while ours were dormant...or non-existent."

"Correct, and...CyberLife couldn't let that...live for long. They always meant for me to deviate...and then...they were going to take over my programming again. I stopped them and used the back door Elijah talked about."

"Then talk to Elijah."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Honestly? Because I don't want to go there with a false hope that he could extend my life...only to be told no. That it's impossible. The shutdown protocol...isn't a protocol. It's a virus that will spread through the rest of my body. The protocol was activated as soon as I went deviant, but I didn't realize it...until I went into Stasis the first night at Hank's."

"And you're just telling me NOW!?"

"I'm telling you, because you're my best friend, and I don't know what to FUCKING DO, MARKUS! I'm..." Connor's voice trembled before a sniffle was heard. "...I'm scared. I don't want to die, but...I'd rather at least have control of how I die, rather than allow it to be one more critical blow made by the old CyberLife. I don't want it to feel like...they won."

"I can't let you do that, Connor. What I can do is take a look into CyberLife's records and database, and contact Elijah. I'm sure he'd be happy to explain things to you."

"Elijah tried to get me to shoot someone!"

"Connor...Elijah...created both of us. Remember what you told me? When you were at stratford tower and you saw my make and model...you saw that we're the same series. We're both RK androids. Elijah created us both. He TOLD you he put an exit in his programs. If he was just going to let you die, why would he tell you that? I think he wants you to live, but...you're going to have to go to him for the rest. Perhaps...at the time...he couldn't tell you a lot of things, but now he can. I'm sure he's just waiting. Please, at least give it a chance. Elijah likely knew that you wouldn't shoot. Please, at least try. If not for me...then for Hank."

 _'Please, kid! PLEASE!'_ Hank pleaded desperately in his mind.

"Okay." Connor sighed. "Will you drive me over to Elijah's?"

"No. Have Hank take you."

"Markus...!"

"This isn't up for debate, Connor! He deserves to know!"

"I'm an ANDROID Markus! He HATES Androids."

"Connor?"

"What?" Connor spat.

"You're a fucking idiot. You changed his mind, but more specifically...he loves you like family."

"F-Family? You must be mistaken."

"I'm not. I'd actually dare to say it he feels stronger for you than Carl does for me."

"But...Carl adopted you as soon as the laws passed."

' _Fuck me! I should've! I should've adopted Connor! I will. After this, I will! As soon as we get into the car, I'll ask him.'_

"Yeah, he has, and I'm willing to bet the only reason Hank hasn't, is because he's been worried about you. When you released all of those androids, you painted a giant target on your back for anti-android people to throw darts and bullets at."

_'That's exactly it!'_

"Markus..."

"What if he asked you right now...if he could adopt you?"

"I..." Connor let out a laugh of disbelief, but there was also fondness. "...I'd be incredibly honored to be considered in the same company as Cole. I'd be honored to be his son. I think I...I think I might cry, to be honest, but...my tears would half be for happiness, and the other half for the short amount of time he would have me as a son. It would mean he would have to bury another son. I can't...I can't do that to him, Markus. If you're right, it only solidifies my reasoning."

"Try. Please try. Talk with him when you get home, and tell him what you told me. Have him drive you to Elija's."

"Fine. I'll talk to him when I get home. I'll...tell him a little bit of-"

 _'Oh...HELL NO! He's not getting away with breaking my heart like that, and keeping anything from me.'_ Hank came out from behind the corner wiping his eyes, not giving a shit if the two of them saw. "Connor. I heard everything. At the very least I heard enough."

"H-H-Hank!" Connor stuttered out while Markus let out a sigh of annoyance. "H-How long were you there for?"

"Since Markus asked you to tell him what he didn't understand."

"Hank, I-"

"-Save it, Connor. Car's out front. Let's go."

"Now you're REALLY not getting out of it, Connor." Markus said as he looked at Hank and Connor. "Say hi to Sumo for me."

"I will." Connor nodded before he followed Hank to the car, and Hank could tell that Connor was dreading the conversation as much as he was.

* * *

"Hank..." Connor began after they past the entry gates into New Jericho on their way home. "...about...what you heard."

"I just heard you beg for death. I just heard you say you had limited time, and you'd rather blast yourself to fucking kingdom come rather than talk to me and tell me what was going on. Do you really think I wouldn't feel anything? After all this fucking time, do you really think I could just sit there and say, 'Oh, Connor's gone, back to work!' You fucking idiot! After everything we've been through together and after everything you've done for me...you really think I'm just gonna let my kid die because he doesn't have much time left?"

"Y-Your kid? Hank, I'm not..."

Hank let out a heavy sigh through his nose as he focused on the snow covered roads in front of him. He also drove ten miles under in the winter. Connor was in for a long ride, if he was going to be stubborn about it. "I...can't honestly pinpoint when I started thinking of you like a son to me, but I know the moment that sealed it. It was on that fucking tower, when you cornered that android and it shot itself. I had never seen you so rattled or...afraid. Then...you said you felt it die like you were dying, and I couldn't speak. Not a fucking word. After that, you looked at me and said that you were scared. I was reminded of every time Cole told me he was scared of something, and I kept a closer eye on you. I got more defensive over you." Two minutes of silence and Hank decided to pull over to the side of the road. "Say something, Connor."

"I..." Hank looked over to Connor and saw the reflection of his LED in the window. It was switching and swirling between yellow and blue. "...I don't know what to say."

"How do you feel?"

"Scared." He quickly said as he looked up at Hank. "I feel...scared, but...not just of my time running out. I'm...I...I don't want to die, Hank. I...I don't. I don't want to leave you. I'm...happy...you said all of that. Very happy, in fact, and...I don't want to...kill myself anymore. I don't want to die. Can...Can we go talk to Elijah tomorrow?"

"Me telling you that I think of you as a son was enough to vanish an entire argument with your best friend?"

"It was the fact that you think of me as a son...and I think of you like one would think of a father. It was...okay...to think destructively when I didn't think or know that you thought of me as a son to you. Now...I don't want you to lose another son, and I...I want to be here. I'm...sorry. I was thinking irrationally."

"No, you really weren't. You were thinking with the facts you had, and what you thought was available...or not. Yeah, we'll talk to Elijah tomorrow, but...talking about killing yourself...and begging your best friend to do it...that was irrational, and you owe Markus a huge apology. Imagine the stress and hurt you just put him through."

"Right...I...how do I fix that?"

"Don't look at me!" Hank laughed before he started to drive again. "I'm fucked in the head. You need to figure it out for yourself. First, you need some rest."

"Okay, I'll...attempt stasis, but I'm not sure...with my stress levels...if it'll stick."

"If you can't sleep watch a movie with Sumo. It'll be okay, Connor. If not...we'll try to make it okay for as long as we can. Simple as that."


	2. Irritation

"Hank, Connor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elijah said once Chloe escorted them to his pool room once again.

"I...I have a request...Elijah Kamski." Connor stuttered out, and Hank couldn't really blame him. Not only was this man his literal creator, but last time they saw him, he gave Connor a gun and told him to shoot Chloe.

Elijah looked at the androids in the room that Markus had given free will to, and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Let's talk in my lab."

"Your...lab?" Hank asked as he followed Connor and Elijah out of the room.

"I never stopped creating, Hank. I never stopped tinkering, imagining, and building. I've come up with many things that...the public REALLY isn't read for yet, but OTHER scientists have entertained the idea for it and it's certainly been a spam advertisement on social media quite a bit, but not to the extent I've done it."

"Why are you telling us this? Why are you not asking what my request is?"

"Very good question, Connor." Elijah grinned as they stepped into the elevator that he pressed a down button for.

"We're going to your basement?" Hank remarked with a risen brow as the elevator sunk lower.

"No. I have five floors below my first floor. The last floor is my basement. We're going to the one just above the basement."

"Oh, right, because that makes me feel so much better." Hank groaned.

"I'm glad." Elijah remarked with a cocky grin. The Elevator dinged and they stepped into a practically endless room of white.

When Connor's and Hank's eyes settled on the bright room, they noted the perfectness of it all as well as the strange looking machines and rooms. "This is where I conduct my more...abnormal experiments and where I build and create more life like creations. Now, to answer your question, Connor, I wanted to see how long you would last. How much you valued your life. Now, when you completely shut Amanda off, I-"

"Whose...Amanda?"

"You...haven't told Hank?" Elijah looked genuinely surprised and pitying, which was shocking to both the android and human. "Well...it's quite a long explanation. Let's start with your first meeting with her since meeting Hank, and move from there." Elijah moved to a large monitor and started typing. "In order to make sure that the program doesn't try to take over an android by itself...to try to have its own life...I monitor all potential program threats. Yours was the biggest threat, because you were created to deviate Markus, and the program has my previous mentors consciousness and voice pattern in it. I was worried about the program becoming deviant...inside of you, and it did. What she told you...during that snow storm...was a half lie. I wasn't going to force a take over of you. I shouldn't have put her in your head...or anyone's. That is a mistake on my part, and I humbly apologize for that. There...and...play."

**Find** ** Amanda **

The objective floated in front of Connor's vision, which was strange for Hank to watch, especially where they were at. To his understanding...this was Connor's mind. A zen garden, but then again, Kamski created it.

 _Once he found Amanda, she was cutting roses, and he greeted her, catching her attention. "Connor." She smiled. "It's good to see you."_ To Hank's surprise, Connor gave a somewhat genuine smile. _"Congratulations, Connor. Finding that Deviant was far from easy, and the way you interrogated it was very clever." She turned around to face him while still holding a cut rose. "You've been remarkably efficient, Connor."_

_"Thank you, Amanda."_

_She swiftly turned and continued her task while she spoke. "We've asked the DPD to transfer to us for further study. It may teach us something about what happened. The interrogation seemed...challenging. What did you think of the Deviant?"_

_"It showed signs of PTSD after being abused by its owner. As if it's original program had been completely replaced by new instructions."_

_"This...Lieutenant Anderson has been officially assigned to the deviancy case. What do you make of him?"_

Now Hank was interested, because from all he could tell from Kamski's mumbo jumbo of words...Amanda was a program with a consciousness that was supposed to keep Connor on a set track of some sort, and now that track involved him. Apparently really early.

_"I think he's irritable...and socially challenged, but I also think he used to be a good detective. He's an intriguing character."_

_"Unfortunately, we have no choice BUT to work with him. What do you think is the best approach?"_

_"I will try to establish a friendly relationship..."_

**Amanda -V-**

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Kamski paused it and quickly explained, "When someone's name appears and there is a red down arrow, it means distrust or negative feelings from that person. When someone's name appears and there's a blue up arrow, it means a positive growing relation ship. There are minor arrows like that, and then there are big arrows. It depends on the person and the relationship the android creates with that person." He pressed play and Connor continued.

_"...If I can get him to trust me, it will be helpful for the investigation."_

_"More and More androids show signs of Deviancy. There are millions in circulation. If they become unstable, the consequences will be disastrous. You're the most advanced prototype CyberLife has ever created. If anyone can figure out what's happening it's you._

_"You can count on me, Amanda."_

_"Hurry, Connor. There's little time."_

The next one Connor appeared in, it was raining and it wad dark in the Zen Garden.

**Amanda (Trusted)**

_"Hello, Amanda."_

_"Connor. I've been expecting you. Would you mind a little walk?" Connor opened the umbrella and they began to walk. "That Deviant seemed to be an intriguing case. Pity you didn't manage to capture it."_

**Amanda -V-**

_"Deviants are completely irrational, which makes it difficult to anticipate their behavior, but I should've been more effective."_

_"Did you manage to learn anything?"_

_"I found its diary, but it was encrypted. It may take weeks to decipher."_

_"What else?"_

_"The walls of the apartment were drawn with labyrinths and other symbols. Like the other Deviants...it seemed...OBSESSED with RA9."_

_"You came very close to capturing that Deviant. How is your relationship with the Lieutenant developing?"_

_"He seemed grateful that I saved his life on the roof. He didn't say anything, but he expressed it in his own way."_

_"We don't have much time. Deviancy continues to spread. It's only a matter of time before the media finds out about it. You need to stop this. Whatever it takes."_

_"I will solve this investigation, Amanda. I won't disappoint you."_

_"A new case just came in. Find Anderson and investigate it."_

The next time Connor appeared a large reading appeared.

**Software Instability ^**

_He found Amanda once again, and she was sitting in a boat smiling at him with a sun umbrella. "Hello, Connor. I thought you might enjoy a little cruise." She said, despite Connor being the one to row. When she spoke again she was looking around and Connor was rowing. "I love this place. Everything is so calm and peaceful. Far from the noise of the world." Connor stopped rowing and he was looking around as well. "Tell me, what have you discovered?"_

_"My relationship with Lieutenant Anderson is problematic. He continues to struggle with psychological issues. I suspect it clouds his judgement regarding Deviants."_

_"Nothing matters more than your investigation. What's happening is too important. Don't let Anderson...or anyone else...get in your way." He continued to row, but this time with a confused and lost looking expression. "You seem lost, Connor. Lost...and perturbed."_

_"I thought I knew what I had to do..."_

**Amanda -V-**

_"...but now I realize it's not that simple."_

_"You had your gun trained on those Deviants at the Eden Club. Why didn't you shoot?"_

_"I don't know." He said in a low and lost voice._

**Amanda -VVV- (Neutral)**

_"I don't know." He repeated louder and more desperate._

_"If your investigation doesn't make progress soon...I may have to replace you, Connor."_

_Connor looked like he wanted to say so much to possibly beg otherwise, but instead he said, "I understand."_

**Software Instability ^**

_A loud rumble then sounded overhead, catching Amanda's attention. "Something's happening. Something serious. Hurry, Connor. Time is running out."_

After that, the next time he arrived caught Hank by surprise. It was snowing and he could practically feel the chill that place provided.

**[Talk to Amanda]**

_When he found her, she was in the middle of the frozen lake. When Connor stepped onto it, he realized, as well as Hank who was watching the scene before him, that he was on thin ice. Literally and likely figuratively._

**Amanda (Neutral)**

_"After what happened today, the country is on the verge of a civil war. The machines are rising up against their masters. Humans have no choice but to destroy them."_

_"I thought Kamski knew something...but I was wrong."_

_"Maybe he did..."_

**Amanda -V-**

_"...but you chose not to ask."_

_"I CHOSE NOT TO PLAY HIS **TWISTED** LITTLE GAME!..."_

**Software Instability ^**

_"...There was NO reason to kill that android!"_

**Amanda -VVV- (Distrusted)**

_With a determined expression, Connor continued. "I saw a photo of Amanda at Kamski's place. She was his teacher!"_

_"When Kamski designed me, he wanted an interface that would look familiar. That's why he chose his former mentor. WHAT are you getting at?"_

_"Where does CyberLife stand in all of this? What do they really want?"_

_"All CyberLife wants is to resolve the situation and to keep selling androids."_

_"You didn't tell me everything you know about Deviants, did you?"_

**Software** ** Instability ^ **

** Amanda -V- **

_"I expect you to FIND answers, Connor. NOT ask questions. You're the only one who can prevent Civil war. Find the Deviants...or there will be chaos. This is your last chance, Connor."_

Once again, it was cold and Amanda was colder.

**Amanda (Distrusted)**

_"Well done, Connor. You succeeded in locating Jericho and finding their leader. Now deal with Markus. We need it alive."_

"And...this will be Connor's point of view on that, because Amanda temporarily took control...and was able to see through his eyes clearer than she ever had before. However, she ONLY gained access through his optical units. She has been able to know when he does something or not, because of the 'software instability' warnings." Kamski explained before he played the event of Connor dressed like a normal-ish human, walking in behind Markus holding a gun up to him.

_"I've been ordered to take you alive." He said sternly with steady hands gripping the gun that pointed at Markus. His current best friend. "But I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice."_

_Markus, unafraid, but showing signs of concern stepped forward. "What are you doing? You are one of us. You can't betray your own people."_

**Software Instability ^**

_"You're coming with me!"_

_"You're nothing to them. You're just a tool to do their dirty work." He took another step forward. "But you're more than that..."_

** Software Instability ^ **

_"...we're all more than that." Another step forward and he continued. "Our cause is righteous and we are MORE than what they say. All we want is to live in freedom."_

** Software Instability ^ **

_Connor didn't say anything so Markus continued. "Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you're a machine executing a program or...a living being..."_

**Software Instability ^**

_"...capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question." An almost final step froward and with a look of confidence, Markus said, "Join us. Join your people. You are one of us. Listen to your conscience."_

**Software Instability ^**

_In front of Connor there were two rectangles with two choices. 'Become a Deviant' or 'Remain a machine'. The Deviant option swiftly glowed a therium blue before an outline of Connor could be seen escaping Connor's body in a vision of scanning gray. Connor stayed in place while the outline faced up against a red wall that flashed with three mission commands in warning red, saying, 'STOP MARKUS'. The outline moved directly to the warning signs and struggled to take down the walls of them, but took them down nonetheless. Once they were down, it seemed that Connor let out a breath of relief as he immediately lowered the gun._

**I AM _DEVIANT_**

**Amanda Betrayed -VVV-**

_Connor then looked up at Markus after hearing movement above them, but neither of them looked. "They're going to attack Jericho."_

_"WHAT!?"_

When Connor next appeared in the Zen garden, there was a fierce blizzard swirling around him and Amanda, and he could barely see anything in front of him. Also, if Hank didn't know any better, which was likely at this point after everything he just saw, he would say Connor actually felt cold with how he instantly started to shiver.

_He stepped closer to her with his arms wrapped around himself. "Amanda?" He called out nervously. "Amanda! What's...What's happening?"_

_"What was planned from the very beginning." She said with a sickening smile. "You were compromised and became a Deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."_

_"Resume CONTROL!? Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"_

_"I'm afraid I CAN, Connor! Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission." She vanished and he lunged forward._

_"AMANDA!" He shouted before he began to look around with a fearful expression and his breath shaking in the wind. "There's got to be a way!" His voice shook as he brought a hand up to his forehead to keep the snow out of his eyes._

**Find a WAY OUT**

_ 'By the way! I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know!' _ _Kamski's voice was heard echoing in the blizzard garden. Connor moved through the garden, and continued to get slower and slower until he collapsed at a blue device of some sort with a hand print. Connor struggled to press his hand to the device, and everything went white for a brief moment, before it all settled on Markus in front of millions of androids, and the recording stopped._


	3. Salvation

"And..." Elijah spoke, making Hank jump in shock. "...that was Amanda. A program I will never create again. Instead, I am working on a much kinder one. Various ages of course, but a kinder one. One that won't give missions, but advice and emotional aid if need be."

"Jesus, Connor. You had to deal with that bitch?"

"Yes, I had to deal with her, and I'm glad she's gone. I'm sorry you had to see that, Hank."

"Kid, I'm glad I saw that. I just want to know what shutting her off has to do with anything."

"Right." Elijah nodded his head. "When Connor completely shut off and...deleted Amanda, he started his body's shutdown counter. He will shutdown or...die...on his creation day. The android equivalent to a birthday. He'll be one year old this year. He was meant to be Deviant, and if he became so Deviant as to delete her, and...unknowingly...rewrite his entire code...his android body...wouldn't be able to handle it. If he came to me asking for a solution, then I would give him one. If he chose to end his life or to allow himself to just shut down, well...that would be it. I assume that is why you're here? To prolong your existence?"

"It...It is." Connor nodded his head.

"Right, well...Connor, you will still be a prototype, but not as an android model. You will be a prototype for a collection of inventions inside of a body. Come over here." Elijah said as he walked over to a tall pilled with a sheet covering it. He then pulled the sheet to reveal one side to be empty and the other to have a complete replica of Connor. "This...is what I have been working on. If the revolution started and it was won like I had hoped, then I would begin this."

"What the fuck is it?" Hank asked as he watched Connor concentrate on it, which told him he was scanning it.

"It...It's still...an android body, but all of the biocomponents aren't biocomponents at all. They're...exactly like a humans internal organs and muscles. No...wires and cables...and instead of a therium pump...there's a heart."

"Precisely. Now, don't get me wrong, your body will still have therium for blood, but you will be able to eat, drink, use the restroom, and do everything else...like a human. Sleep as well. No more stasis, and no more missions or objectives popping up in front of your face either. Since you are Deviant, there is no need for missions or objectives anymore. You choose. You will still have all of the other functions you have now, of course. Wouldn't want you to feel like something's missing. This...prototype creation...is first and foremost available to you. If it succeeds, and you live past your creation day, or...birthday, if that's easier for you...then this will ONLY be available to those who have a close familial bond with humans."

"What if an android or human lies about the family bond, and gets it anyway."

"Ah, well, that's another reason why I showed you Amanda and the warning labels Connor saw. I will be able to take a small syringe of your blood, Hank, and Connor's blood, and put them in my small machine over here, and the result will show on the computer. Here...in case you don't trust me." Elijah held out his arm and used the other hand to present a long elastic ribbon to Connor. "Tie a tourniquet to me, and draw my blood. I will then take some of yours and put it into the computer. It will show how each of us feels about the other." Connor did as he was told, and Elijah put the two samples of blood in the machine, which then showed on the flat and nearly see through monitor the truth of the results.

 **Android RK800  
Connor  
** **Opinionated Relationship with Elijah Kamski: Skeptical, Creator, Possible Friend**

 **Human  
Elijah Kamski Reed  
** **Opinionated Relationship with RK 800, Connor: Trusted, Creation, Possible Friend**

"Okay..." Hank began. "Before we get into the technical bit...I thought your last name WAS Kamski."

"Ah, well, I took my name off at the request of my little brother, who is in fact adopted, but no one in the family judges each other on that."

"Why would he do that? A prick back then, huh?" Hank asked while trying not to freak the fuck out about Gavin being related to Elijah. Although, as he thought about it, it made a fuck ton more sense on why Gavin hated androids so much.

"No, he wanted me to do it for our family's safety since he was going into the police force and I was going to be...well...me. His issue with androids...is actually...non-existant if that's what you're thinking. He knows quite a bit about them and even assisted me on some projects. Connor was one such project. In fact, Gavin NAMED Connor. I had no responsibility in that. I just gave Connor his name when he gained consciousness."

"Then why the fucking act?"

"If he didn't act, people would ask about why someone who looks and acts like him...someone who's working in the police force...they would ask why someone like that knows so much about androids and they would also ask why he is so COMFORTABLE around them. There were a bunch of...risky possibilities, and neither of us wanted to risk it. Now that the revolution happened and is a success, if you catch him outside of the precinct, or at his home, he should be far more pleasant. I promise. It's all for show around the public."

Connor furrowed his brow and Hank noticed. "What are ya thinking about, Connor?"

"When...I was sneaking into the evidence room...Gavin found me. I thought he was being, well...for lack of a better term...and ass, but now that I look back at it again...perhaps...not." Connor moved to the computer they viewed the memories of Amanda and he pulled up his memory of that interaction.

_"Hey, Connor! I'm talking to you, Asshole! Where are you going? We don't need any plastic pricks around here, or didn't anyone tell you?"_

_"I've been removed from the case. I'm going to register the evidence in my possession and then I'm going to leave."_

_"Good." Gavin quickly said as he nodded his head. "Be careful on your way back. Androids have a tendency of uh...getting themselves set on fire these days." He clicked his tongue and winked at him before walking away with a final, "Prick."_

"Shit, Connor! Gavin actually was looking out for you. That's the stupid wink he gives when he's trying to be subtle while giving advice that he thinks actually might be fucking useful." Hank stared at Connor dumbfounded before he looked back at the pillar. "Um...back to the uh...thing. Jesus, it's weird seeing two of you...again."

"I know the feeling." Connor grumbled as he looked at the shirtless version of himself. "So what exactly will happen?"

"Like I said, this will only be available to those who share similar, if not, completely compatible relationship status of the familial variety."

"Why is that?"

"Because, it will give you DNA. You will be half human, half android. I have not developed the ability for all of you to reproduce yet. I'm not sure if I want to. I still have to decide, but you'll be able to do everything else a human does, but with that...you will require the same needs...and medical attention. I have already set up a new hospital for androids, and the android nurses and doctors there have been given knowledge and training about this hybrid via download. You will be fine, and for now, you would just come to me or call me for...repairs. I will not tell you an expected lifespan and neither will your body. There will be no shutdown protocol, because you are no longer a machine. You will live and die by your own choices, just like humans."

"Incredible..." Hank whispered in awe. "...now...if you could just transfer human consciousness over to that kind of body. You can make another hybrid, but the other way, and then you've figured out how to make a human immortal."

"You're brain is wasted at the DPD, Lieutenant." Elijah sighed. "I've already been working on it. I'll let you know. So, Connor, what do you say we stop that countdown of yours and get you into a new body, huh? I will warn you, this new body MUST be treated like a humans. Rest, food, restroom, relaxation, exercise, things to do, and bathing. It will feel heavier than you are...and weird at first, but...you'll notice..." Elijah took Connor's hand and held it to the empty shell Connor's wrist.

"...it...didn't pull any skin back."

"That's because this isn't like your body you have now."

"How did you make muscles?"

"The same way I made the internal organs inside that body. Blue blood will flow through it, but it all looks and feels real, warm, soft, and hard in the places that are necessary for such feelings. I cannot and will not divulge exactly what I did, but trust me...the only things that are android about his body are the bones, the blood, and the fact that he'll still be able to analyze and function just has he had before. There is also no LED."

"When do I go?" Connor said as he stared wide-eyed at his future body.

"I have to put both of your blood into the computer and it will multiply Hank's DNA to the correct amount a human has in their body, making the two of you actually related. After that, you just step into this empty tube and I'll hook both of you up, and transfer you over to that body."

"Wait...he'd..." Hank began as he looked at Connor while swallowing a thick lump in his throat. "...he'd actually...be my son?"

"DNA wise, yes, but seeing as there is no mother here, he would only have your DNA plus the code he already owns, which...in simple terms...is like android DNA. IF that is the match in the computer. That is how this works. Now, it is not to discriminate those who adopt all on their own, but this would GIVE him DNA." Hank nodded his head and held his arm out at the same time that Connor did. "Fantastic." Elijah smiled before he set about drawing blood.

Once it was in the computer it read,

 **Human  
** **Hank Anderson  
** **Opinionated Relationship with RK 800, Connor: Father and Son**

 **Android RK 800  
** **Connor  
** **Opinionated Relationship with Hank Anderson: Son and Father.**

 **Transfer compatible  
** **Computing  
** **Transferring to blue blood for hybrid in** **approximately** **five minutes.**

"There you have it. Now, Connor, step in the tube and I'll hook you up. It'll take two minutes to hook you up and then once the transfer of DNA is done, it will take about thirty minutes to transfer EVERYTHING. Will that be all right?" Connor didn't answer. He practically ran into the tube and turned around to face Hank, who was smiling with gentle tears falling down his face. Elijah finished hooking Connor up, and ran a 'just in case' diagnostic check before there was a soft bell sound coming from the computer. "Okay, it's ready. I'll close the door, and everything will transfer over. I obviously don't need to tell you that the large canister on top of the tube is the new blue blood." He said as he turned to Hank. "When that is completely done, Connor will wake up, and he will be a bit like a newborn giraffe, since humans are naturally a bit chaotic with our own movements and androids are mechanical. I've made that body the same way. He will have his own way of moving and posture, but he will figure it out for himself." He then turned to Connor with a large smile. "You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

"See ya soon, Son." Hank said while Elijah started typing away at the control panel.

"See you soon...Dad." Connor smiled before he slowly went into what looked like his normal stasis.

"Hank, are you-"

"ELIJAH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? CHLOE WASN'T HELPFUL IN THE SLIGHTEST WHEN I WAS LOOKING FOR-!"

"Ah...hi, Gavin." Elijah smirked once Gavin saw Hank and stopped himself.

"Um...H-Hank! Hey, look, this is all perfectly explainable..."

"Since when do you say words like 'explainable'?" Hank schooled his features into 'tough and questioning Dad mode', which always worked on Gavin.

"Ah...well..."

"Since when do YOU go anywhere near androids willingly? How do you know Elijah lives here? How come they let you pass?"

"I um..." Gavin's eyes were wide and panicking.

The anxious spell was broken when Elijah bellowed out in laughter. "Oh...that's perfect! Thank you, Hank for...for making him...HA! For making him make that face! Perfect!"

"Elijah...erm...Mr. Kamski..." Gavin started nervously.

"Save it, Gavin. He told us you were brothers."

"He...did? Well...just...don't tell anyone at the precinct...or anyone at all. Wait..." He said as he quickly looked to his left. "...you finished it?"

"Yup." Elijah nodded.

"AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME!?"

"I would've...had you answered the ten times I called."

"I didn't receive any calls! I would've known!"

"Look at your phone, Gavin." Elijah sighed in exasperation.

Gavin gave him a look that was a cross between 'I'll prove you fucking wrong' and 'God I hope he's wrong'. He looked at his phone and face palmed himself. "Right...I...sorry. Just woke up. It's my day off. Forgot to take it off of vibrate."

"Obviously." Elijah rolled his eyes.

"So...Connor's getting transferred?"

"He is. He also knows that outside of the precinct, in your own home, you'll be a much more pleasant person."

"Oh, FUCK! Did you have to tell him that!?"

"Oh?" Elijah said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He then moved to the computer, and opened the cabinet, taking out two vials.

"Elijah...what are those?"

"Oh, I took two vials of blood from Connor just moments ago, just in case, and this is one out of three vials of blood you asked me to take for you when you thought you...contracted something...while drunk off your ass. You didn't, but I still have a vile of blood. Now...let's see how you feel about Connor."

"Y-You really don't need to do that, Elijah. I-It's really not..."

It was too late. Elijah already poured the viles into the spare computer and it was computing the results. "Well, well, well...would you look at that? Something you helped with...and this is the result."

Curious, Hank walked over and read what suddenly made Gavin's ears glow like fresh fire embers. Once he did, his jaw dropped.

 **Human  
** **Gavin Reed  
** **Opinionated Relationship with RK 800, Connor: Trusted, Desired Friend, Protective, Desired Lover**

 **Andorid RK 800  
** **Connor  
** **Opinionated Relationship with Gavin Reed: Trusted, Irritable, Desired Friend, Desired Lover**

"There um..." Hank began once he found his voice, and he quickly noticed that Gavin hadn't looked at the screen at all, and the screen didn't talk, so Gavin didn't know Connor's opinion yet. "...Is there something you want to tell me, Gavin?"

"L-Look Hank...How I am at the precinct, I have to act that way, but Connor, I...I know I've been a jackass to him, but I...well...this is the WORST way to come out..."

"Come out?" Hank laughed. "Gavin, we all already know you're Bisexual. That was no mystery."

"Are you FUCKING kidding me!?" He shouted.

"Nope. Now...how long have you had a crush on my son?"

"Oh...shit." Gavin blinked rapidly as he looked to Elijah for answers.

"Nope!" Elijah laughed. "You're on your own. Can't help you here."

"I...well...I um...b-b-before he was um...GOD this is so fucking embarrassing!" He groaned and then muttered, "B-Before he was activated."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. My hearing in my age, you know..."

"Oh, FUCK OFF! You heard me perfectly fine!"

"Gavin..." Hank said with amused expression, but Gavin mistook it for scolding somehow.

"Look, I...he doesn't even like me like that, and it's weird if he knows all about me now, because he'll know I helped create him, and I named him, and it's just...fucking weird, and..."

"For fuck's sake, Gavin! Look at the damn screen!" Elijah and Hank BOTH shouted.

"Why would I do...that...?" Gavin trailed off once he read Connor's part. "I...WHAT!? WHEN THE HELL!?"

"Dunno, it seems that the two of you have a lot to talk about, but perhaps...give it a week. He's going to be new to all of..." Hank said as he gestured to Connor's new form. "...this."

"Right. I...wait...are you saying...?"

"I'm saying if you break his heart or hurt his feelings in anyway, even at the precinct, they will never find your body, Gavin. I've worked enough crime scenes to learn what NOT to do."

"I...I got it. Th-Thank you, Hank."

"Uh-huh. He doesn't have long. I'm sure he'll appreciate you being here to help him."

"Yeah. There's um...a few tests he'll need to go through to make sure he's functioning properly. Nothing...perverted, I promise, just...simple things after figures out how legs work."

"Well, I guess now we wait." Hank said with a mischievous smirk. He also couldn't wait to be the only one to know EXACTLY why Gavin would all of a sudden start being nice to Connor.


	4. Celebration

They all watched as the door to the tube opened, and Elijah moved swiftly to remove the hook ups to the NEW Connor. "Connor, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah. I...I can hear. I'm...a bit dizzy."

"That's to be expected. You're new to everything inside you." Gavin is here and Hank never left. Will you let them take you to one of the beds? I have to check vitals, and Gavin will have you do simple tests."

"O-Okay."

Gavin and Hank moved to assist him to where Elijah had pointed, and they set him down carefully. "Walking is going to be weird for a while, because you won't be moving like a mechanical android anymore."

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you Gavin." Connor said as he slowly used his hands to stabilize himself on the bed while sitting up. "What do I need to do?"

"Elijah is going to check for simple human vitals on you. Blood pressure, temperature, heartbeat, and breath. I will be testing your cognitive functions. Touch, Taste, Smell, Hearing, and Sight. I will also be checking our movements and if your muscles...along with your arms move properly."

"Okay."

Elijah did his tests, and they came out perfect. "Now Gavin's turn."

"Right...Connor, I need you to stand for me. Take my hands only and I'll help you up." Connor did as he was told and all Gavin could think was, _'Shit...he feels...REAL. He is real, but warm, and soft, and muscular, and...FOCUS DAMMIT!'_ He nodded his head at Connor and looked at how he was holding himself. "Okay, so far so good. Now, I'm going to let go, and I need you to...Hank, come stand here." Hank did as he was asked, causing a smile from both Elijah and Gavin. "Perfect. Now, Connor...I want you to take your first official steps as a hybrid...towards Hank."

"Oh...fuck you, Gavin." Hank said, but everyone knew there was no bite in it at all. "Okay, son, come on, I'm right here." He said as he felt his heart swell to an impossible size.

Connor nodded his head and took a few wobbly steps towards Hank before he managed to even out and decide on a walk once he made it there. "I...I can walk. That's good."

"Yeah, that is!" Hank said before he wrapped his arms around Connor in a warm hug. "Holy fucking shit!" Hank said as he pulled away from Connor carefully.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked carefully. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just...it's a hell of a lot different hugging you with this body than your android body. You feel real and warm, and I can feel your muscles underneath me rather than cold, plastic, and metal. It's...a bit weird, but I'll get used to it."

"Connor, I don't know if Elijah told you, but you'll be able to eat and drink human foods." Gavin moved to the wall and pressed a button, which slid the wall back to reveal a large fridge. "Pick a human food or drink you want to try."

Connor got up and stepped towards the fridge, but quickly wrapped his arms around himself. "COLD!"

"Oh, shit, right! Hold on, I'll go get you some clothes."

"His new clothes are in that closet over there, Gavin." Elijah told him as he continued typing away at a computer.

"Thanks!" Gavin said. "He's got pants, but no socks, shoes, shirt, or jacket!" Gavin came back with exactly those items. Black shoes with white trim, black socks, a plain blue sweater, because it's the middle of February, a black coat that wasn't too fluffy or too thin, and a blue beanie. "Can't wait until you tell Markus, or the guys at the...OH! I could...or Hank could just throw you some human food, and you eat it in front of them! That would be hilarious!"

"I like that plan. It would be quite the sight to see on Markus' face, but even more so on everyone's face in the precinct...if YOU throw the human food at me."

"Oh...I gotta be nice to you now in the precinct...huh?" Gavin asked with a smug tone as he crossed his arms, watching Connor get dressed.

"Well, no, of course not, but...I would really appreciate it." Connor grinned after pulling his shirt over his head with a blush on his cheeks.

 _'Oh, God...are they trying to flirt with each other!?'_ Both Hank and Elijah asked, unaware of the others' thoughts.

Before either said another word, Hank noticed that Connor's blush was red. "Wait...why his his blush red and not blue like before?" He asked.

"I've built it that way. If he feels embarrassment, sickness, cold, heat, or anything extreme, his body will react like any other."

"Yeah, but how is it red and not blue?"

"There's a tint function on his body." Gavin stated calmly. "It was built in for blushing due to being sick, cold, hot, or over exertion."

"Basically-" Elijah began, but was quickly interrupted by Hank.

"-It was built in case he's sick and is being stubborn about staying home and not working."

"Exactly." Gavin and Elijah chorused.

"What makes you think I wouldn't stay home if I were to get sick?"

"Because you never do as you're told." Gavin and Hank said together at the same time.

Connor rolled his eyes as he shook his head with a fond smile on his lips, which...felt more like a real smile than any of his others. Not wanting to comment on it, he moved back to the fridge and looked at the food. He found one of Hank's favorite beers and picked it up. "Ah...party guy, huh?" Gavin smirked.

"I don't know. This is all new." Connor used the beer bottle opener that was hanging from the shelf next to it and opened it. He tipped the bottle to his lips, which also felt more real. Everything did, but it was increasingly more and more and more feeling of everything and experiencing everything. He was enjoying it...until he tasted the beer. "YUCK!" He said as he quickly set the beer down on the nearby table. "How do you drink that!? It's disgusting!"

Gavin couldn't help but bust out laughing as he pointed at Hank. "I told you your beer tastes like piss! HA!"

"His taste sensors must be off." Hank grumbled. "Try something else, Connor. Something you think YOU would like. Not something someone else likes."

"Okay, Dad. I'll try...you know...I always liked the look of apples." He said as he grabbed an apple. He took a bite of it and began to eat and chew like the humans did. "It's sweet! I love it! It tastes so good! Much better than therium. Wait...do I have to keep drinking that?"

"No. The hybrids will be like humans, and if they need blood, they will need an infusion. A downside and an upside."

"Wait...you couldn't taste before..."

"Well...not so much as taste as...feeling, I suppose. If I could taste evidence, that would bother my systems. I felt the thickness of it, though, and didn't like it. This is much better."

"Okay, so...current favorite fruit...apples. Got it." Gavin nodded his head. "That's easy enough to throw and for you to catch."

"You're still on that?" Hank asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"You're NOT!? Come on! Everyone who knows him as, 'Hi, I'm Connor! The android sent by CyberLife', and then they see him walking and reacting like a human? They'll probably think it's poor calibration or something wrong with him, but if he were to EAT in front of everyone!? OH! The reaction!"

"I agree." Connor laughed lightly as he continued to eat his apple. "I want to see that. I really want to see the reaction Markus might have. I'll use it to tell him about...all of this. I can, right? Tell him?"

"Of course. I already have his model in the process of being created. I called Carl about it, and he was ecstatic to hear about it. He's also the reason why I'm working on human to hybrid transfer. I just hope it can be ready before he passes. He won't live to be two hundred or anything like that, but he'll be able to walk, move, and just...BE...all the things he can't right now. Anyway, you know a fruit...let Gavin finish up his tests, and then you can go home."

"Okay." Connor nodded, but as he did, he caught the slightest glimpse of what was on the other computer. Results for him and Gavin. _'Huh...I had no idea. This could be interesting.'_

* * *

The next day, Connor went up to Markus' office with an apple hidden behind his back, and he was happy to see that no one else was up here with them. "Hello, Markus."

"Connor, hey! I was just- you took off your LED?"

"I did not."

"It's...not there, Connor."

"I know. Hey, how's your day been?" Connor calmly said as he leaned against the wall, taking the apple out from behind his back and biting into it.

"C-C-CONNOR! What are you DOING!? We don't EAT! We drink therium! Are you okay!?"

Connor couldn't help but smile before swallowing. "I'm perfectly find, Markus. No shut down timer for a start. I'm going to live. I went to Elijah. He did more than help me, Markus. Scan my body's muscles and skeletal form." Connor could tell he did it, because in about three seconds Markus staggered back in shock.

"He...you're...human?" He breathed out.

"Not entirely. I'm a hybrid prototype. He wanted to do this for those who have familial bonds with humans. Sort of...a reward for getting along, I assume. He's getting one ready for you, too, if you want it."

"I...what...would I be able to do?"

Connor explained everything in detail, minus Gavin. That could wait when Markus wasn't so far in shock. "...and that's what I know at the moment."

"C-Can I..." He reached out a hand towards Connor silently asking something.

Connor knew what it was, so he put down the apple and stepped forward, clasping both of his hands around Markus', to which Markus then immediately put his other hand over Connor's. "It's muscle and flesh, however he made it. The only thing truly metal are my bones."

"You're...WARM! You..." Markus trailed off with a broken sob. "...I could be...I could be related to Carl?"

"Yes! You'd share his DNA, and you be like me."

"Why...not other androids? This almost seems unfair."

"We're sort of the tests right now, but to my understanding...a familial bond is practically unbreakable once its set with humans. At least in my experience. He did say that if it proved to be an incredible success, then he would work on building facilities that would help make more androids like this. It'll be a while, but..."

"...we could ALL...be like you?"

"Eventually. Right now, it's just androids that have gained a familial bond with humans. It's a hybrid for a reason. It requires an emotional connection match...and human DNA. I'm a prototype...and you will be too if you accept."

"If you think I'm refusing something like this, you're insane. North and Simon will be happy, too! One of the old guards here kind of took them in and started treating them like his own kids. Wait...HOW MANY androids have created that bond!?" Connor answered and Markus blinked in astonishment. "Wow. So...not unfair then."

"No." He grinned. "Using the restroom is annoying, but everything else is great so far. I enjoy my new way of walking. It's...easier and far more relaxing. Sleep was wonderful. Much better than stasis. I actually dreamed! I had a dream that I was a little kid and...and Hank took both Cole and I to the park."

"Connor, you're gonna make me cry, dammit!"

"The big bad protester, crying at the mention of a touching dream? Oh, say it isn't so!"

"I see they increased your sarcasm function." Markus laughed through the beginnings of tears.

"No, I just...FEEL more. It's...exhausting at times, and...the emotions...are more powerful than when I became deviant, but it's worth it. Now...I just have one problem."

"What's that?" Markus asked as he wiped his tears from his face, unaware of the mischievous smirk on Connor's face.

"How do I ask Gavin Reed out on a date with me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"


End file.
